


Schoolboy AU

by agronthegerman, betterrecieved



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Age Play, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agronthegerman/pseuds/agronthegerman, https://archiveofourown.org/users/betterrecieved/pseuds/betterrecieved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: When Dan finds Pana’s old school uniform, it gets his imagination all hot and bothered and he can’t help but act on his fantasy.</p><p>Warnings: Sexual content, Spanking, Age play (Pana pretends to be seventeen, Dan is 30 something)</p><p>A continuation of this: http://betterrecieved.tumblr.com/post/63880169731/maxkarara-betterrecieved-more-thoughts-on-dan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schoolboy AU

Dan sometimes wishes Pana was still in his teens.

See when Pana brought him to Auckland and showed his fiancee the teeny house that he and his brothers and sisters grew up in, Dan couldn’t help but smile as he saw the pictures of Pana and his family and the topless Heath Ledger posters in the old room Pana shared with his brother.

'I should take that down, replace it with Mila Kunis', Pana's brother said as he nodded to the poster of Heath 'My bro has a thing for Aussie boys. Obviously. And here -' His brother said as he handed Dan a box full of Pana's belongings 'Its just his clothes and some of his stuff, like his school diploma and his old uniform. I think he'd like to take it with him back to Oz, make him think of home y'know?'

So when they got back into their apartment, Dan excitedly opened it up as Pana flopped down on the couch in his favourite red t-shirt and a pair of Dan’s boxers.

'I dunno why you're so excited,' Pana said as he twirled his engagement ring on his finger. 'Its just some crap from when i was a kid. Probably has my old mongrel jacket in there.'

Dan just smiled as he looked through the items. Some Maori children’s books, a bandana, his high school diploma, his leather jacket with the mongrel paw print on the back and his uniform. Dan held it up.

'I bet you could fit in it this.'

Pana laughed. ‘Yeah you’d like that wouldn’t ya? Would you be my teacher?’

Dan smirked. ‘Yes.’ He said as he threw the uniform at Pana. ‘Now get your uniform on Mr Taylor. Its time i taught you a lesson.’

Pana looked shocked, he looked down at the uniform in his hand and before he knew it he was putting it on. It was tight, but it felt strangely familiar. He looked up at Dan, who was standing behind their dinner table, a chair had been pulled out.

'Sit down.'

He felt the excitement and nervousness rush through his veins and his penis harden as he went and sat down. Looking up at Dan.

'Yes sir?'

Dan smirked. ‘You’ve been a bad boy haven’t you? Smoking behind the bus shelter, skipping class.’

Pana nodded. ‘Yes sir. I’m sorry sir.’

'You need to be punished.' Dan said calmly as he moved over and stood in front of Pana, leaning down and whispering in his ear.

'Stand up.'

Pana stood. Trying to keep the nervous giggle creeping up his throat in. He looked down at the floor, feeling his cock throb.

Dan looked down at Pana’s ass, it was round and bulging out in the tight pants. He gave it a swift slap with his hand, making Pana flinch.

'Take these off, along with your underwear Mr Taylor and bend over the table.' Dan whispered.

Pana took a deep breath as he undid the pants, not looking at Dan as he removed them and Dan’s boxers, he didn’t even try to hide his throbbing swollen cock as he walked over to the table and bent over.

'How old are you, Mr Taylor?' Dan asked as he stood above Pana, smirking at the mop of hair covering his face and his bare ass in the air.

'Twenty-'

'Wrong.' Dan interrupted as he raised his hand and gave Pana's ass a hard slap. 'You are still in school. I'll ask again, how old are you Mr Taylor.'

'Fuck…' Pana gasped. 'Seventeen Sir, i'm seventeen'

'Seventeen times i'm going to spank your ass.' Dan said under his breath. 'Then once more for swearing. Do you understand?'

Pana took a deep breath. ‘Yes.’

'Yes what?' Dan asked

'Yes Sir!'

A smile spread on Dan’s face. ‘Good boy. You’re getting it now’

Dan began spanking Pana’s ass, growing proud as the cheeks went from caramel to bright red. It felt hot to touch and Pana moaned and flinched as Dan spanked him but the pain felt good, even with the feel of a burn against his ass and tears forming at his eyes. But he was so turned on by the pain and the feel of Dan’s hand against his ass he thought he might come all over the table.

'God Sir…'

Dan smiled as he shook his hand. ‘You were a good boy. Taking those spankings without trying to move. Now i want you to go into our bedroom and bring me out that bottle of lube in my bedside drawer.’

Pana stood up, still feeling the burn on his ass, he went to go into the bedroom when Dan stopped him.

'No. Get on all fours and crawl.'

Pana turned round. ‘Are you joking?’

Dan walked up to him, looking down at the smaller man. ‘Does it look like i’m joking Mr Taylor? All fours. You can bring the bottle back to me in your mouth.’

Pana didn’t say anything, only felt another intense rush of excitement go through his body as he got down on all fours. Slowly, he crawled to the bedroom, enjoying how the cool draft in the apartment felt against his red ass. Once he got to the room, he retrieved the bottle and put it in his mouth. He turned and began crawling back to Dan, he knew how he must look, like a dog and he did feel degraded, but he was surprised to discover that he enjoyed it, that he felt totally free of responsibility, he felt like a school boy but without all the crap he had along the side of it when he actually was back in school. He wished that Dan had really been his teacher, that he really was seventeen and that this beautiful thirty year old man was really making him crawl across a classroom floor.

When he reached Dan he didn’t move. His knees were starting to hurt but he maintained position. Dan reached down and grabbed a fistful of his hair and lifted his head, taking the bottle from his mouth.

‘Good boy. Now get back over that table. I’m going to fuck that little ass.’

Pana stood up, shaking slightly as he bent back over. Turning slightly so he could see Dan drop his pants and kick them off. He then took the cap off the bottle with a snap and poured some on his hand, before Pana knew what was happening, Dan was smearing the lube on his hole, he shivered at the coldness and groaned at the touch, groaning louder when Dan slid two of his fingers inside his hole.

‘Fuck yourself on my hand.’

Pana couldn’t speak, he felt like his cock was about to explode, his balls throbbed as he slowly slid himself up and down against the desk, moaning and muttering Maori curse words under his breath.

‘Good boy. Do you want my cock now Mr Taylor?’

‘Yes sir.’

‘Beg me for it.’

Pana turned his head, looking up at Dan who had that serial killer look on his face which just turned him on more.

‘Please Sir, please fuck me! Fuck me now!’

Dan smirked and let out a laugh. ‘Such a good boy.’ He removed his fingers from Pana’s hole and got the bottle again, flicking the cap open and smearing some over his hand then on his cock. He stroked it a few times before positioning himself, pressing his cock against Pana’s hole before sliding it in with a moan. He started slowly, spreading Pana’s red swollen cheeks with his hands so he could sink in and out. He picked up pace and began slamming into the smaller man, making him moan and yell in both a delicious pain and pleasure. Pana was cursing in English now but Dan couldn’t bring himself to say anything. He grabbed hold of Pana’s hips, digging his nails into the skin as he continued to fuck him, feeling his orgasm build.

‘Oh fuck, Sir…I think I’m gonna c-‘

‘No. You don’t come until I say you do.’

‘Y-yes Sir.’ Pana trembled in frustration.

Dan took a deep breath as he regained his pace, feeling his balls slam against Pana’s ass as he fucked him hard. ‘God, so fuckin’ tight’ He moaned in a deep Aussie accent as he leaned forward, reaching under Pana’s body and reaching for Pana’s cock, smirking as he felt it already slick at the top with pre come, he began stroking, hearing Pana moan harder and harder.

‘I’m gunna come Sir…I can’t-’

‘Beg me for it,’ Dan panted ‘Fucking beg me’

‘Please sir, please can I come? Please?’

‘You can come.’

Pana moaned for a few more seconds before his body felt the orgasm hit, he blew his load all over the desk, feeling himself practically scream as Dan kept pounding into his body. He felt his legs shake and his body go numb as he lay forward, panting and covered in sweat, still feeling Dan’s cock inside him.

‘So hot Pana, jesus.’ Dan muttered under his breath as he pounded into Pana a few more times before coming inside Pana’s ass, he groaned and moaned as he felt his body to go limp as he lay on Pana’s back, pulling out slowly as his penis went soft.

They both remained in that position for a minute, panting and puffing as the room filled with the smell of sex. Dan lifted himself off Pana and stood up, still panting for air. Pana did the same, he felt his ass ache and a numbness in his legs but he didn’t care, he was so overcome with shock and exhaustion.

‘Shit Dan.’ He panted as he smiled up at his lover.

Dan looked at him, meeting Pana’s smile with his own. ‘I don’t know what came over me. Just the thought of you in, in that uniform.’

Pana nodded. ‘We need to keep it, in our private stash.’

Dan laughed. ‘Yeah. Yeah we do…’


End file.
